Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mounting assemblies for electronics, and more particularly to a bumper for spacing a circuit board from a chassis or other supporting member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Supports for system boards or other circuit boards typically require either metal standoffs in the form of a screw or a spacer that is screw-mounted to an electrical chassis for spacing the circuit board a predetermined distance from the chassis. Installation of the screws and/or standoffs at predetermined locations on the chassis requires additional time and processing steps. Other supports include bumpers or spacers with an adhesive coating that is placed in contact with the electrical chassis. The bumpers may become loose or separated from the chassis due to vibration, dirt accumulation, contaminants on the chassis prior to mounting, and so on. When one or more bumpers become loose, the circuit board mounting may become unstable and cause stress-induced failure of the circuit board and/or of the electrical components mounted thereto.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a spacer for spacing a circuit board from a chassis in a relatively quick and reliable manner.
According to one aspect of the invention, a spacer assembly for spacing a circuit board from a chassis is provided. The spacer assembly comprises a plug adapted to extend through a mounting aperture in the chassis and a cap that is adapted to receive the plug for sandwiching the chassis therebetween. The cap has an upper wall for supporting a circuit board and a skirt that extends from the upper wall to form a hollow interior sized to receive the plug. First cooperating structure on the plug and cap hold the plug within the hollow interior of the cap. Second cooperating structure on the plug and cap hold the chassis therebetween.
According to a further aspect of the invention, an electronic assembly comprises a chassis, a circuit board spaced from the chassis, and a spacer positioned between the chassis and the circuit board. The spacer comprises a plug extending through a mounting aperture of the chassis, and a cap that receives the plug.
The plug has a base member in contact with a first chassis surface, an intermediate member that extends from the base member, and a first locking member that is associated with the intermediate member.
The cap has an upper wall that supports the circuit board and a skirt that extends from the upper wall to form a hollow interior sized to receive the plug. The skirt has a lower surface that contacts a second chassis surface opposite the first chassis surface, and a second locking member that is associated with the hollow interior. The first and second locking members are mutually engaged to thereby secure the plug to the cap with the chassis positioned therebetween.
According to an even further aspect of the invention, a method of spacing a circuit board from a support member comprises forming a mounting aperture in the support member; providing a plug with a first locking surface and a first engaging surface spaced from the first locking surface; providing a cap with an upper wall, a skirt extending from the upper wall to form a hollow interior, a second locking surface located in the hollow interior and a second engaging surface located on the skirt; inserting the plug through the mounting aperture until the first engaging surface is in contact with the support member; pressing the cap onto the plug until the first locking surface engages the second locking surface in the hollow interior and the second engaging surface contacts the support member opposite the first engaging surface to thereby sandwich and securely hold the support member between the plug and the cap.